Gemstones for Mythicals
For a mythical, entrenched in magic, gemstones should naturally link to the magick power flowing through them, providing aid in many ways. Here are some useful stones for all mythicals, arranged in alphabetical order. See a useful one? Try your local gemstone or occult shop to pick up a small tumbled version, a string of them, or a pendulum/carved item. Some shops sell wire holders, and chains, so you can wear one as a necklace. However, a small carrying bag in a purse or looped around a belt can work too. Agate Agate helps with courage and protection, and heals inner anger. It is a grounding stone, and comes in many varieties with different uses. For example, moss agate balances emotions and strengthens positive traits. A mythical using this stone could use it for general protection, luck, and strength, while blue lace agate is good for calming and soothing nerves, which can help them stay calm in times of need. More specifically, a neko could prevent their ears and tail from appearing as easily, and someone with kinetic powers can prevent power surges. Fire agate provides vitality and energy, which could be useful when running or moving around a lot. Amazonite Amazonite aids in psychic ability, and heals emotional disturbances and the after-effects of emotional trauma. Mythicals go through a lot, and amazonite may just help them deal with life. It's also a great stone for espers. Amazonite helps with well-being and health, so it's very useful for mythicals on the run. Amethyst Amethyst is an all-purpose healer's stone, and it's great for connecting to spirituality, angels, clairvoyance and clairaudience. It can help with physical, mental, and spiritual healing, and possesses many properties of quartz, as it is one. It is a good stone for any mythical, as its powerful healing and spiritual link allow them to stay healthy physically, and spiritually. It helps, much like amazonite, with loss and grief. Celestite Celestite is a great stone for spiritual connection and meditation. It is a high vibration stone, jump-starting spiritual development and even aiding in the reaching of enlightenment. Celestite stimulates clairvoyant communication and aids analysis of complicated situations. It heals mental disorders, stress and anxiety disorders, and eye, ear and digestive problems, while eliminating toxins and bringing proper cellular order. Celestite is one of the most important stones a mythical can own. Meditation is important to mythicals and those who wish to become them, and the healing it causes will help a mythical, whether they're living day-to-day or on the run. Fluorite Fluorite is a good stone for meditation, and it helps silence the "chatter" created in early stages of meditation. It promotes spiritual and psychic wholeness and development, and the different colours can be used to work with any of the chakras. Hematite Hematite is a powerful grounding stone, which dissolves negativity, removes self-limitations, and boosts survivability and self-esteem. Anything that boosts survivability is great for mythicals! Hematite is easily bought, whether in carvings, small or large stones, or rings. Hematite rings are good for keeping handy, as they slip easily onto a finger and don't need to be lugged around in bags. Labradorite Labradorite is a stone of transformation and magic. It is useful for the aura, and aids in times of change. Labradorite provides clarity and insight into your destiny, and gives you faith in yourself and trust in the universe, creating belief and trust in a spell. It is an incredibly important and useful stone for becoming a mythical! Combine its powers with those of quartz, celestite and fluorite to make spells work better, meditation easier, and the spiritual path more easily found. Add labradorite and other stones to a spell, holding them or placing them around you, to boost its power. Every mythical should have a labradorite. Quartz Quartz is an incredibly useful stone. It is a Master Healer stone, and raises energy to the highest possible level. In fact, quartz is the most powerful healing and energy amplifier on the planet! It can purify and clarify on the physical, mental and spiritual planes, and enhances spiritual growth, spirituality and wisdom. It has many varieties, including smoky quartz, a powerful protection and grounding stone, Angel Aura quartz, for connection to angels and clearing, and Nirvana quartz for unconditional love and elevated consciousness. Keep many different types and shapes of quartz hand. Try to keep a rod of clear quartz to direct energy like a lightning rod, to heal, empower, or even harm. Other Useful Stones Angelite: peace, balance, awareness, connection to angels Apophyllite: meditation, connection to spiritual realms Iolite: spirituality, inner guidance, soul connection Jasper: grounding, willpower, honesty Malachite: transformation Mystic Merlinite: magic! Mohawkite: protection, ancestral healing, self-judgement Moldavite: accelerated spiritual growth and evolution Mookaite: dream exploration, grounding, connection to Earth Nuummite: magician's stone; protection, grounding, meditation Prasiolite: transformation, manifesting spiritual purpose Pyrite: protection from negative vibrations, very grounding Shaman Stone: vision quests, balances male/female energies So... Just cover yourself in gemstones. Every good mythical needs most of the important gemstones, and maybe some of the other ones. Try them all and see what works for you and your spiritual needs! Category:Information Category:Spells Category:Meditation